Titans
by nightingale327
Summary: I did'nt know what to file this under but it's mainly about the Titans...The main Character is an OC...plz tell me what you think!  Titans World 303 tm  Nightgale327 Original Universe
1. This is Kid Canary

**In my long life I knew great heroes who were to good to be true like Superman and some that were dark and gloomy like Batman, but the one I really look up to is Kid Canary the sidekick to Black Canary. I will tell you the story of this true hero, but I warn you the story is not a happy one…**

**A cat scurries across the cold, hard ground. A fourteen year old girl lies in her bed in her small room. The walls are covered in news paper clippings of superheroes like herself. Suddenly lights flash on and off an alarm blares in her ears. Banging on her door. "Elizabeth. We have a problem, one of yours…" It was Tim her friend and ally. She quickly gets out of her bed and runs to her closet in a matter of seconds her costume was black and written in blue was the number twelve. She made her to the living room all her friends were there. M'gann M'orzze a martian about the same age as Elizabeth and her very best friend, Garfield Logan he has the power to turn into animals, Tara Markov a earth bender and Elizabeth's nemesis on the team, and Timothy Drake not super powered Elizabeth's ex-boyfriend. "Is it Gilly again?" she asked. M'gann nodded her head. "What's the plan Tim?" Tara asked "Well since she's Beth's Villain we follow her lead." All look at Elizabeth who is sitting on the couch. "Well you Guys need to stay here and read her file. While us Girls will stop Gilly-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why?" Garfield said. "Well read the file and you'll understand." Elizabeth said putting on her mask. "Come on M'gann. We have work to do." They walk to the hanger where a small plane is sitting near the large hanger doors. "Well who is this Gilly girl?" M'gann asked. Beth hands her a file "Her name is Gilly Hicks. From Chattahoochee, Florida about six-two 165 pounds, brown hair blue eyes. Her powers include a Powerful hypnotic ability witch she calls magic love eye she can make men fall in love with her by looking at them." "And you know this because." "I don't like to talk about it."**

**Five years ago Elizabeth first became embattled with Gorgeous Gilly. She fought with her first team witch was her two brothers Conner Hawke and Roy Harper and her parents Dinah and Oliver Queen. She was eleven years old when it happened her and her family nearly lost. She nearly died at hands of her Father and Brothers. It started like any other day in the Queen household, Wake up at four in the morning, archery training, Supersonic training, Breakfast, six O'clock patrol around the city as masked vigilantes, Normal family activates, But Gorgeous Gilly Busted the routetine by hypnotizing Conner and Roy bending them to her will.**

**But Elizabeth is snapped out of her daze, before the daydream could end, when the alarms go off. "M'gann, what's going on?" "The ship says that we have oncoming UFO's heading right for us!" "What are those things?" Elizabeth Asked. The figure were dressed in Black and their skin looked dirt brown their were six of them but Elizabeth only knew who one of them was, it was Bart Allen who had died a few months ago. She couldn't believe it "M'gann, turn this plane around now! We need to get out of here A.S.A.P!" M'gann followed her orders and turned back, but was to late the figures reached the plane. One by one they boarded the plane. Elizabeth soon realized that not only did Bart come back but so did all of her old friends. Tula Curry a waterbreather, Hank Hall a civilian, Shyleen Lao a fire bender, Cassie Sandmark an Demi-Goddess daughter of Zeus, and Roger Parsons a fellow archer. They were all friends at one point or another but she thought them dead a long time ago. She had fond memories with all but at the moment she only remembered one thing, the night Bart "died". **

**They were both on the Titans team, but Bart got lost in another universe. There he age five years but when he returned Elizabeth and the titans changed. One day Elizabeth was in Keystone City, Where Bart lived, to help him hurt for his damaged clone, a soulless shell of rage against Bart, he hired men to slow down the speedster and end him and they made Beth watch she has never forgiven herself for not being able to help the man she loved.**

**Elizabeth hated herself for letting Bart die and she had a feeling that she was about to pay for it. "Well. Lookie here. The gang's all here. Looks like we got our selves a little family reunion." Shyleen said with a hiss. There's just an eighth wheel." She said looking at M'gann. "Let the Martian go, Fever. It's me you want." "Fine, Beth." They let M'gann go. "So babe how you been? Grief stricken I hope." Bart said with a smug smile that he rarely used when he was alive. "Bart you have no idea." "Shut up, Queen!" Hank said. "Hall, what are you doing here I had nothing to do with what happen to you." Beth said pulling her com-link out to call her team in, but Fever destroyed it. "You think we're that stupid?" Shyleen said grabbing her wrist. Elizabeth didn't feel the heat because of her powers, but pressure on her wrist was uncomfortable. "Why are you doing this? I have nothing to do with five out of six deaths." Elizabeth knew that she was lying to her self remembered Cassie's Death along with Cassie's Boyfriend Conner Kent. She pray that he wouldn't show up, But like always her prays weren't answered. Conner Kent was a clone of the world's greatest hero. He had super strength Heat vision, and could fly. Shyleen and Bart pulled Beth to her feet Conner punch in the stomach. When she fell to the floor of the plane blood seeped out of her mouth "Well you have to emit Death Becomes Us.". She noticed that one of her "friends" had bitten her she could see blood drip found it. Then she closed her eyes praying that she would die she woke up from the worst nightmare she ever had in her life.**

**True her friends had died and she felt responsible for them, but Cassie never died. In the twenty five year history of the Titans no leader had lost more members than the great Kid Canary, but she was a valued member of the Titans. The only members left were Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzze), Robin (Tim Drake), Terra (Tara Markov), and Beast Boy (Garfield Logan). Over the years many different teenaged heroes have walked the halls of the tower. As Elizabeth did the same she looked at the pictures of fallen heroes Conner Kent also known as Superboy, Bart Allen also known as Kid Flash, And her brother Roy Harper also known as Speedy (who isn't dead) Just to name a few. As you can tell now that Elizabeth Queen is a tortured soul. The cat rubs up against her leg "Hey Lucie, How my girl?" the cat meows at her and runs to the first door on the right, it use to be Bart's Room the door still had his name on it she opened the door and walked in. The room had not been touched since he died everything was where he left it from the clothes on the door to how open he left his closet door. Suddenly lights flash on and off an alarm blares she doesn't move but the cat who was already asleep on Bart's bed ran and hid in the closet not moving the closet door. She waited for someone to come get her but no one came she got up and ran to the control room. When got there the lights were out. She made her way to the phone. "Titans Tower what is your emergency?" No response "Hello? HELLO?" She yelled in to the phone. Still response then a click. Elizabeth was saddened at the thought that some had died because of her actions, But like always she was wrong. She traced the call back to the friary dock a place she could see from the control room. Beth made her way down to the hanger where Garfield was working on his car. "Gar , you work on that thing anymore your Green skin gonna be stained black as oil." She hid her pain with humor. "Well someone has to." he said closing the rood of the car. He knew something's was wrong "Beth what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong. What makes you ask?" "I'm half animal I have a sixth sense." "I Can't take being the leader anymore. It sucks! When Bart was here…" her voice began to break. Gar put his arms around her as she cried "You know this is the first time I've seen you cry about it." "You should have seen me in my room at six this morning. I was a mess." He let go "So you need a ride?" "Sure." A few minutes later they arrive at the dock Elizabeth's super hearing could what all the bystanders said like "The team should kick her off." and "How dare she show her face on the shore." And "I'm gonna throw a shoe at her." But she didn't hear anyone in pain. "Canary you sure the call came from here?" "Yes I traced it to this exact area." She felt a object hit her in the back of the head she turned and saw a group of boys one of the boys had one shoe on. "Go back to Star City and kill super heroes. We don't need you here Kid Canary!" all the other bystanders joined in and threw stuff at her. Gar turned into a bird and picked her up. "Back Off punks." "Shut up you, freak!" Gar Flew away to and ally in town you could still see the "T" shaped tower. Elizabeth sat down on a box that was sitting in the alleyway. "Don't listen to those guys, Beth, what happened to Bart wasn't your fault." "Tell that to the world." "You know Bart felt responsible for you getting sacred." She looked at her scar that she had forgotten about. It was in the shape of a "S" "How could he? He wasn't even there." "I don't know Bart was kinda crazy." "Barely." They began to laugh "You think there's a way for him and Conner to come back, Like Tara did." "Maybe." "Let's go back to the tower. This was a waste of time." She said walking out of the alley way. "Okay what ever you say." Back at the tower Tim, M'gann, and Tara are in the Rec Room. M'gann and Tara are playing Ping Pong. "So all I have to do is hit the ball when it comes to me?" M'gann asked Tara "Yes, M'gann." "Oh. Okay!" Tara serves the ball and M'gann hits it as hard as she can. The ball go right threw Tara's paddle. "Great, now we only have one paddle." "Would that not be a bad thing?" Gar and Beth walk in as Tara walks out "Will some please teach the Martian sarcasm?" Elizabeth walked out with her. "So What happen with the distress call?" Tim asked Gar "Well, We got stuff throne at us." "That bad Huh?" "No worst." M'gann said "I read Elizabeth's mind and Gar got called a freak." "I handled them." "No you didn't." Elizabeth and Tara weren't the best of friends in fact they hated each other the only reason Tara was on the team is that gar wanted her to be. "I can't believe your leader you killed our best heroes and your clearly unstable. How do you do it?" "Do what?" "Keep four other people alive on this team?" "Shut up, Tara! Just Shut up!" she yelled "Or what you'll kill me like you did Conner And Bart?" Elizabeth heard all she could stand from Tara Markov. She shocked her with her powers into the next room in the hall witch was Gar's. "Oh yeah now we're have' in some fun." Tara began to bend the walls around them. Beth used her sonic powers to push Tara in to in walls so she could not use her powers "Is that the best you got?" Tara laughed "Shut up Tara!" Then she felt something grab her around the waist "Hey! Gar! Put me down" "No way Beth not until you promise not to fight in room." "Fine." He put her down. " Only if she promises not to start it again!" Beth yelled pointing at Tara and she walks away. Tim fallows her to hall of Heroes. "Hey." "Tim I don't want to talk. Okay?" she stands at a picture of all the Titans "So many have died. Most have moved on. Like Victor, he's a football couch now and Kori and Dick got married last year, Cassie's somewhere on Mt. Olympus with her family." She said. Tim puts his hand on her shoulder "It's ok, Beth they're happy they found people to make them happy. Vic's got a girlfriend and Cassie might have someone." "What will happen to us? Huh? We don't get a happy ending like them? Bart's dead and the Spoiler is been fighting with the Joker since the Gotham Street wars." Tim was shocked that she would bring his Girlfriend into this. Beth knew she shouldn't have said that. "Tim. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up." 'You know if I wanted advice on my love life. I'm sure I can find someone better than Elizabeth Queen." "Tim!" "Great move, Queen lose the friends you have left." she said to herself with a sigh. She looks up at the picture and looks how happy they where when Dick was the leader, the Titans were so strong and more people were a part of it. She looks at the picture of the founding members it one was an older picture of the team that included Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Wally West, and Elizabeth's parents. Whoosh. A sound she knew very well she knew it had to be Bart trying to contact her. "Bart! Is that you?" She listened for a response and got it. In a faint voice He said "Help" She was overjoyed "Bart, Are you alive!" In a faint voice He said "Yes" "Are you alone?" "No" "Who's with you?" "Conner" she took out her phone and took a picture of the room when she looked at it she saw a red and yellow Blur, the same color of Bart's uniform. Later, Gar, Tara, M'gann, and Tim where waiting from Beth "So let me get this strait, Tim, you want me to take over the Titans and kick Elizabeth off, Why?" Gar asked Tim. "I can answer that babe." Tara said "Elizabeth Queen is a unstable, Narcissistic, Murderer. Want some soda." "Guys look Beth is fragile and-" "And a alcoholic." Tara added. "I've been sober for a week." Beth walked in and said "If you guys have a problem with my leadership. I'd prefer if you talked to me not second in command." She walked to Gar "I have to go on a one person mission I'll be gone for a week, Gar can I trust you with my team?" "Beth are you in any trouble? We want to help you. That's what this team is about." "Ha! Speck for your self, Gar." Tara said getting up from her seat next to Gar "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." **

**In the tech lab Beth picks up a strange gun when Tim walked in. "Why are you taking that?" Tim said "It's complicated okay." "I'm smart explain it to me."**

"**When Clark, Wally, and Bruce stared the team they used this." She held up the gun. "To jump from universe to universe." "You think that's true? Man Tara's right you are crazy." "I don't need your approval, Tim." She aimed the gun at the wall and pulled the trigger on the wall a portal appears and Beth walks to it. "Bye , Tim." she walks in. The universe she went to looked like her own but it felt like a dark twisted version of the happiest elf. She looked up saw a flock of birds fly over head "Bart? Conner? You here?" She called to her friends she listened and heard nothing. She heard a person calling for help she jumped into action. A little girl was calling for help. "Help, someone please help me!" "No one's going to hear you girl." Said the Dark figure walking toward the girl who threw a rock at the Tall, Dark Figure. "Careful girl you could really hurt someone with that attitude." the figure move in to the light it was batman. "Hey Batman." Elizabeth flies in between him and girl. "Back off!" "Well aren't you a pretty picture." "You won't think that when I kick you butt." They fight and Elizabeth wins soon after. She helps the girl to her feet "Are you okay?" "You stood up to Batman!" "Why was he attacking you?" The girl didn't answerer. "Can you help me?" Beth asked "Sure." "Have you seen these two Boys?" She showed her a picture of Bart and Conner "Yeah I've seen them. Gotham City they actually help people." Beth set out for Gotham She flew over the USA from This alternate San Francisco to the east coast "Bart? Conner?" She didn't need her super hearing to get a response "I'm right behind you." "Conner! My God your Alive?" She hugged her friend noticing that he was dress as Superman. "Where's Bart?" "He's somewhere. Come on it's not safe here." Later in a cave Elizabeth was given the whole story of how they ended up there in this universe. "We were brought here to help with the overflow in crime. As Superman and The Flash." "But you guys are still Teenagers." "Things happened." "Well when Bart gets here you guys are coming home!" she yelled "I agree with the new girl." Said a figure walking in carrying Bart in it's arms. "Bart! No!" She runs to the figure "Scar?" "He is fine, And he will live. You need to take you friends and get out of my world." Beth pulled out the gun she had used to go there just hours before. "Conner pick Bart up and then we'll go." He did as her was told. Beth aimed the gun at the wall and pulled the trigger, on the wall a portal appears Conner and Bart go in first and Beth follows. "Dark days are coming for these youths, who have taken the mantle of the gods of old. And like those old gods, their lives will crumble beneath the stain of tomorrow…and their family will be torn asunder." Scar said after the had closed.**

**As Scar had said dark days were coming for these heroes but for now they were happy. More people joined the team like Cassie Sandmark(Wonder Girl) , and Rachel Roth (Raven) the daughter of a demon. As the team grew the civilian trust for Elizabeth grew. Two years had pasted since she had brought Bart and Conner. Tim and Beth had tied up the loose ends, but Tara still hates Beth with ever fiber of her being and this is where the "Dark days" are about to happen. **

**The Titans where Happy again Tim had broken up with the Spoiler and began dating M'gann. Gar had dumped Tara and began dating Rachel. Suddenly lights flash on and off an alarm blares. "What is Happing?" M'gann said running into the room. "Trouble in four different cities. We have a prison break in Gotham, A riot in Star City, A mass murderer in Smallville and the flash rogues galley loose in Keystone." Cassie said sitting at the computer. "Beth, what do we do?" Gar asked "Slip into Four groups. Tim and M'gann Go to Gotham and see who let all the prisoners out, Gar you and Rachel go to Star city try and calm those civilians, Conner since you know Smallville better than any of us you and Cassie will hunt for the murderer, Bart and I will take care of the rogues. We have a score to settle." Beth said then she looked at Tara you can stay here and tell us if anything else breaks out." The titans go on their missions. First we will follow Tim and M'gann to Gotham…**

**In Gotham, Where Tim was raised, M'gann is reading the minds of all the civilians in the city. "Found any thing yet?" Tim asked "No, not yet all I can feel is fear, avarice, and rage, but the civilians are fine." "What about…?" "Your parents are fine, Tim." then they hear a crash and maniacal laughter "Oh no. The Joker's loose! Tara, mission update Joker's loose and We're on our way to apprehend him." Tim said. "Okay, keep me posted on the issue." she said over the com-link. "Come on, M'gann." When they arrived to the scene of the crash the Joker was still there. "I don't know want uglier Joker. You or that smile of yours." Tim said "Ah… Boy Blunder…" He looks at M'gann "Who's your Friend?" M'gann charges at him but is stopped by Harley Quinn, the Joker's Girlfriend, Who hit M'gann with her giant mallet. "I don't like her, Harls, Take care of green jeans over there." "A-Okay. Mister. J." "So, Boy Blunder, Where's Bats I'm offended that he didn't bother on showing up for the main event." The Joker Said. "Guess he got tired of your mild-mannered pranks, Joker." "Mild-Mannered! I'll show you mild-mannered!" He said they begin to fight. "So You're the Boy Blunder's New girl? I'm not impressed." Harley Said while swinging here mallet at M'gann. "I liked Bird Girl better." Speaking of Kid Carney. Consumed with rage M'gann throws a good solid punch at Harley. She go down M'gann grabs her mallet and gets in the position to hit Harley. "Yoo-Hoo green jeans, Do it or Say goodbye to the Boy Blunder…" The Joker had Robin in a head lock and had gun to his head "Put down the Hammer and Bird Boy lives fail to do so I pull the trigger." Now we leave Gotham and head to Star City… **

**When Gar and Rachel arrive in Star City. "Okay the first things we need to do is find out what's making the civilians go nuts." Gar said looking at the city, While Raven looks at the other half the city she can see the problem. "Uhh… Gar I think it's time for you to meet my Father." Gar turns around and sees a sixty foot giant with red skin is standing over them "Uhh… Hi. Nice to meet you, Uhh…Dad." he says Then the giant puts his hand up and smashes the building they were standing on. Raven puts a shield up to protect her and Gar. "Rachel it's time to come home." Her Father said "NO I WON'T." Raven's Dark energy formed the shape of a raven and pushed him back. He grabs his daughter and throws her across the city. "Tara we found the problem, we'll keep you posted." "Okay, keep me posted on the issue." She said "Father's don't do that to their Kids." "Just another Causality in a everlasting war." "But no one will fight with you." "I don't need a army you Pawn." The giant smashes the ground where Gar is standing. We leave Star City and head to Smallville…**

**Conner and Cassie are both super strong so they came take care of a Murderer, or so they thought. When we arrive they have already found him and fighting him "Cass You got Tara on the Com-link?" "No. Come on Tara." "Okay, keep me posted on the issue." "What?" She looks at Conner who is badly beaten "Conner!" Rage took over the Demi-Goddess. It took one punch to stop the bad guy. "Tara mission compete Conner's hurt coming back to the power." "Okay, keep me posted on the issue." "Tara? TARA?" Cassie said as the murderer came up behind her with a dagger, But Cassie being a immortal goddess she could not be killed so easily. As he jammed the dagger down she turned faster than the Flash and punched him in the face. "Well, looks like I've found my Aunt Cassandra." Says a voice from behind her, It's a man "Lycus!" She said in amazement. Lycus was the son of Ares, the God of War. Next to Lycus was his 300 ton Hellhound "It's a pleasure to meet The Goddess of Power." Lycus held the collar of Conner's shirt "Now why don't you hand over that power and I will return this sand trap your boyfriend calls home, to normal." "Cassie don't do it!" Conner could barely get the words out. "Okay, Lycus, I'll do want you want." Now we go back to Gotham City where Miss Martian and Robin went up against the Joker and He had Robin in a head lock with a gun pointed at his head…**

"**You heard me girlie put the hammer down or Bird Boy will have bullets on the brain." He laughed manically. M'gann had no choice she laid down the mallet and got down on her knees. "Good, green jeans, now say goodbye to the Boy Blunder." "No please do not kill him!" "Why not?" "Because if you do the Batman will come and make sure you will not kill any one ever again" "Ha…I want the Dark Knight to pay attention to our relationship, I mean, I blow up a hospital or seven and he throws me in Arkham for a few hours, I break out and it happens all over again, it's a endless cycle of insanity. Is that really to much to ask for?" "Joker, your not fit to even be in the presence of Batman." Robin said. "Shut up, Boy Blunder. The adults are talking." "You killed the second Robin, and look how that turned out. He came back and beat you to a bloodily pulp like you did to him." "That was fun, but Bats didn't seem to pleased by the outcome." "No he wasn't. So what are you going to do Joker? Kill two teenagers or let us go?" "Hmm… Bird Boy you make a compelling agreement, but I'm not letting you go so that just leaves us with one option…" "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Just than Bart and Elizabeth come into the city. "Well, if it isn't Kid Canary and…I'm sorry. I'm familiar with the red and yellow kid, Shall I call you that." Joker says to the duo. "The name's Kid Flash." "Well welcome to Gotham. I'm your host Mr. J, But you can call me uncle Joker." "No thanks, Mr. J." "Fine Than, Boy Blunder get to die among friends and enemies." Whoosh. Bart runs to The Joker and takes the gun before he notices It's gone he pulls a imagery trigger. "What the…" He looks at his hand and sees that the gun it gone. "Looking for this, Joker?" Bart says holding the gun up for him to see. "Why you little…" Robin breaks free and punches the joker. "Your not Killing this Robin so easily Joker." He looks at Beth and Bart. "How did you guys know we needed help?" "Well, To tell the truth…" Elizabeth Panicked "I…Uhh… heard the fight all the way in Keystone." "Did you see the others?" M'gann asked "Yeah their back at the tower." "Well let's head back there and see what we can find out what's going on." **

**Then they returned to the Tower the others were pretty banged up but they were safe. "We to figure out why all our enemies struck at the same time." Cassie said. "Hey where is Tara?" M'gann asked looking around. "Did anyone talk to her today?" Beth asked "Tim, Gar, and Cassie." Rachel said. "What did she say?" "Okay, keep me posted on the issue." Tim said holding a bag of ice to his eye. "She said that to me and Gar too." "Oh no, Beth you think someone got to her." Cassie asked tending to her boyfriend's cuts and bruises. "No, if this means what I think it means the titans are in a lot of trouble." Elizabeth, Tim and Bart walk to the control room, A tape recorder lays near the com-link's network where all the Titans can communicate with each other. "What does this mean, Beth?" Tim reluctantly asked "It means the titans have a traitor in it's ranks." This is the end of Kid Canary's story but the begging of mine I shall rise those who have died. The titans have change over the years. Today Cassie is now the leader of the Titans Kid Canary left the team to be the sidekick of Red Robin, Tim Drake's new hero persona and she now goes by the name Red Canary. The now team now has Former traitor Bombshell, The teenaged hero Static, The armored hero Blue Beetle, The water breathing Aqua Girl, and The Sisters Hawk, the avatar of chaos and Dove, the avatar of peace on the team.**

**All I have to say about the new team is That Perhaps they are together out of fear. Fear of loneliness. Fear of the future and fear of themselves. Regardless, they will become again… Making their inevitable fall that much greater. Now you're probably wondering how I know this Story you're probably thinking I'm a hero who fought with her in this Tale, No my fellow reader I am Scar the forgotten guardian of the universe… and as I said before Dark days are still coming for these youths, it's only a matter of time**...


	2. Shortly After

**Titans 2**

**Welcome back my fellow reader I am Scar, Guardian of the universe and beyond. I have told many stories and met many heroes, but few have stood out like Kid Canary and her Titans. Two years have pasted since I first told the story of Kid Canary. Since then Elizabeth Queen discovered Tara Markov was a traitor. Two Titans have moved on, Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth have broken up for reasons that I do not even I know yet. Our story starts in Gotham city…**

**At the age of eighteen the two heroes, Red Robin and Red Canary, or as you know them as, Timothy Drake and Elizabeth Queen. After the discovery of a traitor in the Titans, they left and became Gotham's newest Dynamic Duo. Tim had recently broken up with M'gann and he was trying to get a date the Elizabeth who was dating a guy named Jamie Reyes a member of the Titans. Bart had broken up with Elizabeth. The Dynamic Duo cleaned the streets of Gotham and kept them clean no one was brave enough to breakout of Arkham, not even the Joker thought about breaking out. We come to our young heroes on their patrol. "So, Tim break any hearts last night?" Elizabeth asked poking fun at her friend. "Yeah, but I can't remember her name." He said jokingly. "God, you sound like Roy." Roy was Elizabeth's brother who had been in rehab since he left the Titans he recently rejoined the team as the newest leader. "I'm nothing like him." Beth looked at him "I'm stronger." Is that what you tell yourself to help you sleep at night?" "Maybe." Suddenly an alarm blares at a jewelry store a figure runs out carrying a large bag. "Time for work." Tim said shooting a grappling hook at a tall building. Beth flies to the building before Tim gets there. "Well if isn't the new Dynamic Duo. It's a pleasure to meet you two." they could tell it was a girl with red hair and she was dressed in black. "I asked around, everyone said this was the easiest way to get your attention they all said that this was the way to do it." "You did this to get our attention?" Elizabeth asked. "Ja, ja." "You're German?" Tim asked. "What tipped you off Boy Blunder? Alternatively, would you prefer Timothy? And no I only speak it." "How do you know his name?" Beth asked in amazement. "I know everything about you both, Miss. Queen." "How?" Tim asked getting annoyed with this "Figure" "No need to get annoyed Mr. Drake. I'm from the future." "And how can we believe you?" Beth asked, "Do you have a reason not to?" They both look at the bag. "Right, it's empty." She throws the bag on the ground Tim picks it up. "She's telling the truth, Beth." "Fine, but why did you come to our time?" "Well, the holocons say that the Dynamic Duo could solve any problem." "And you're sure that that holocon was talking about this Dynamic Duo?" "Why are there more of you?" "Excuse us for a minute." Beth says fart she pulls Tim with her. "Maybe we should take her to the tower." "Titans Tower?" "Yes, Bart's from the future fart Roy can run a scan on her brain." "You need a brain scan." Beth stairs at him until he gives in "Fine." They walk to "Figure" "Come with us to San Francisco fart we'll go with you to the Future." "Okay, but we must hurry." soon after they arrive in San Francisco, they make their way to the Tower. They reach the Tower fart enter. "Well look who returned to the tower." A tall red hair man said. "Roy!" Elizabeth said hugging her brother. "Beth, how's my bird girl?" "I'm good. What's with the red getup?" "Oh, Ollie didn't tell you?" Elizabeth shook her head. "I go by Red Arrow now." "Cool, Roy you're really moving up." Tim coughs to get her attention away from her brother. She looks back. "Oh, right. Roy you remember Tim Drake, Right?" "How could I forget the guy who took my little sister away from her family." Roy and Tim did not like each other as you can plainly see. "I'm not here to fight, Harper." Tim said trying to back out of the fight that might occur "Roy come on we need you're help this girl is…" "From the future." Said figure "Yeah, I see why you brought her here, well let's go in side and get her settled." They all go inside the tower. On the way to the examination room, Tim and Elizabeth see all the new members Like Kid Devil and Ravager, but they don't see their old friends like M'gann and Conner. "Where's all the old members, Roy?" Beth asked, "They moved on Beth like you two did." He looks back at his sister "But a few are still here. Hey why don't you guys take a look around, meet the new recruits and ya'know unwind." Roy keeps walk with figure to the examination room. Beth and Tim look at each other and take the advice that was given to them. "So, all the old members are gone, that sucks." Tim says to Beth. She doesn't say anything. "Come' on, Beth, it's not that bad." "Yeah I guess not, But." "But what?" "I can't help fill like something's wrong." Two Titans walk past them. One is Young Frankenstein and the other is Sapphire. Sapphire looks at Tim and Beth. "Hey Frankie, who are they?" Frankenstein looks at the two heroes. "I don't Sapp." "Go ask." "If you're so curious in there names you go and ask them." "Fine." She walks up to the heroes. "Hi, I'm Sapphire, but everyone calls me Sapp." she sees Frankenstein walking away she pulls him closer. "And this is Young Frankenstein." She smiles a large cheerleader-like smile. "I'm Red Canary." Beth said waving. "I'm Red Robin." Tim looking away. "So, you guys are brother and sister or…?" "No, we're just partners." Tim said still looking away. "We were to be Titans, two years ago." Elizabeth said annoyed with Tim's rudeness. "OMG! You were Kid Canary, and you were Robin. OMG, OMG! I'm actually talking to legends." "Sapp, stop freaking out." said Frankenstein. "Right, right. Keep calm." "Yeah, is any one from two years ago still on the team?" Beth Asked "Umm…Static's on the team, Aqua Girl on it too and two others I can't think of them I'm to star struck to concentrate." Sapp said tapping her head with her finger. "Hawk and Dove." Frankenstein said finishing her sentence. "Right, thanks Frankie." Tim walked away in the direction he had been looking in. "I apologize for Robin's behavior." Beth said "Oh no problem, Canary." "Excuse me for a moment." Beth Fallows Tim in the direction. "Tim I'm tried of apologizing to people for your personality." "Sorry Beth I just… I thought I saw M'gann." Roy, said she moved on with others." "Yeah, but Roy not the most trustworthy." "Can't argue with that logic." She says as they turn the corner. They are stopped by a Titan who calls himself Static. "Hey, Kid Canary." "Static? My God I thought you'd left by now." Beth said, "I could say the same for you two.' He extends his hand for Tim to shake it Tim grabs his old friend's hand. "What beings you two back to the tower?" "Well, we had a problem in Gotham and we needed help with a scan." "Wait, a problem, in Gotham I thought you two had the city cleaned?" "So did we." Tim added "But this girl showed up and we brought here to get her head examined." "Don't they have those kinds of places in Gotham?" "Well, We do. It's just if we take someone like that to a doctor in Gotham, they send them to Arkham." Tim said. "I see." Than Roy walks to Elizabeth. "Hey, Virgil you mind if I steal Beth from you for a minute?" "Sure, Arrow." "So Tim we have to catch up. How have you been?" They walk around the corner. "Beth you need to come see this." Roy said. Later in the examination room. Elizabeth is reading the report on the Figure. "I don't understand." "Beth, I ran the scan 100 times and they all said the same thing." "She's my clone from the future? How did this happen?" "I just the same way Conner Kent came to be." "No, I mean the way she came back to the past, I mean the present, or whatever." "Why don't you talk to her see if anything else is going on that one need to know about?" "Fine." Elizabeth walks into the room where The Figure is sitting on a bed. "Can I sit down?" "Sure, I guess." Elizabeth walks to a chair in the corner of the room and sits down. "So, I read the report, your blood it's…" "Half your's and half someone else's." "Yeah, is that why you came back to my time? To find out the other half of your DNA?" "No. I came back for help. I am part of the legion of superheroes. I am known as Black Arrow." "Why does the legion need the Titan's help?" "I'm the last sane member." "Sane?" "Others like Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Dream Girl and Phantom Girl. Have all gone mad." She coughs "You all right?" "No the air in this time is horrible. How can you stand this?" "I don't know." Elizabeth asks a question that has been eating at since she found out who the figure was, her real name. "What's your real name, Arrow?" "Project Cadmus gave me the name Zane, but the legion calls me Bethany. I don't have a last name." "I'll help you, Bethany." Bethany gives her a hug. Elizabeth and Bethany sneak into the control room. "What are we doing in here?" Bethany asked. "Well, I need to get some info on these new Titans see that can help us." "We'll need some one strong, fast, and an empath." "Okay. Oh no there's no empath on the team, but there is a speedster and a super strong being." Elizabeth presses large red button alarms blare. "Hey. Why did you do that?" Bethany asked holding her ears. I need to talk to the Titans. All the Titans gather in the hanger including Tim and Static. The Titans talk among themselves. "Did Roy call us in?" one asked. "No he's standing over there." "And he looks angry." Elizabeth comes in with Bethany. "Umm… excuse me? Hello everyone if I could just have your attention." Nobody hears her. She flies up above the crowd of Titans and uses her sonic powers to get their attention after a few seconds from recovering from the shock the Titans calm down. "Thank you. Umm… Hi, I'm Silver Canary but some of you know me as Kid Canary. I was a Titan two years ago and now I need a favor from the team that raised me." "How do we know that you're the real Kid Canary?" The Ravager asked. Many Titans looked at each other taking the side of Ravager. "You're right you can't anybody, but I still need your help. I only need a few of you." One Titan specks up she had blue hair and blue skin. "I'm willing to help." Elizabeth knew her from the file she had read four years earlier when the girl first tried to join the team she was Argent the file said she could control energy. "I'll come to." Elizabeth recognize the voice it was Jamie, her boyfriend also known as Blue Beetle. "I guess I'll go." The Ravager said. "But don't expect us to be friends." "Fair enough." "Count us in to, Canary." She looked in the direction of the voice. It was Sapphire, Young Frankenstein, and Static. "Robin?" Elizabeth says. "You coming?" it takes a while but Tim gives in to his friend's charm. **

**Later in the debriefing room, Roy stops Tim from going in the room. "Listen, Drake anything happens to my sister I'm holding you reasonable." Roy walks away before Tim can reply. He walks in the room. There are four desks in the room all the seats are taken expect for one next to Ravager. He walks to the seat and sits down. The Ravager winks at him and says. "You come here often, Sexy." She laughs. "Okay we're all here." Ravager raises her hand. "Yeah, are you going to tell us little your plan, Pom-pom." "Pom-pom?" Elizabeth leans to Bethany who is standing next to her. "Do I look like a cheerleader?" "No." "Good. Okay since you, people weren't on the team than this happen I suggest you listen up. Back when it was Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Superboy, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and I, we had to help the legion of superheroes." Sapphire raises her hand. "Uhh…Yes Sapphire?" "Umm… I don't mean to pray but what does this have to do with the covert Mission?" Elizabeth signs. "If you let me finish I will explain. Anyway, we went to the future to help fight the Fatal 500. Well they need our help again. Many of their key members have gone rouge luckily Brainic five is unaffected." "So, Pom-pom, how do you propose we go to this so called future?" Elizabeth looks at Bethany and she points at her. "This is Black Arrow she's a Legionnaire and she's going to take us to the future." "Umm… We need to go to Keystone City, to the Flash museum there's a treadmill there that will help us." Bethany said. "A treadmill that can travel to the future. Ha, that's a laugh." Ravager said. "I've seen weirder." Tim said looking at Elizabeth who laughed to herself. "Well we need to get started if we're going to Keystone today." Static said. They all head out their rooms "You guys have three minutes to pack." Static said. "Hey, Static how does Roy handle all the members now?" Elizabeth asked loading the first bag on to her old ship. "Well, he only handles his team." "Who's on his team?" Tim asked handing Elizabeth another bag. "Umm…Bombshell, Misfit, Offspring, Aqua Girl, and Son of the Fallen." "You have your own team?" Elizabeth said stepping out of the cargo hold after all, the bags were packed in it. "You have my team. When Argent said that she would come the rest of us joined." As the members boarded the plane, Ravager pulled Tim to the side. "So, Robin." She in a flirty tone. "You have a girlfriend or are you still looking for that special someone?" "I don't think that's any of your business, Ravager." "Please, call me Rose." She tries to kiss him but he pushes her away. "I you drunk?" She smiles. "Maybe." Tim walks into the plane. "What took you so long?" Static asked while Tim buckled himself in. "Nothing." He replied. "Uh huh." Static says looking out the window. Soon after Rose walks to her seat. "Okay, now we're ready to go to Keystone," Elizabeth says. Elizabeth hadn't that plane flown in years, she was so used to flying Tim's Bat-plane for two years. The ride to Keystone was ruff at first, but half way there, she got the hang of the flight controls. An hour later, they were in Keystone.**

**They arrived in Keystone. "So… Where do we land this bucket of bolts?" Rose asked. "216 Marbella lane." Elizabeth replied "Canary, that's Bart's house. Why land there?" Static wondered. "Well, when Tim and I were Titans, Bart being the genius that he is, came to Star city in full costume, Kid Flash at my house, trying to get a date." Static, Blue Beetle, Sapphire, and Young Frankenstein Laughed hysterically. "You think that's funny? Try getting picked up at school by all the Titans in this exact plane, So much for secret identity." Tim said. "Oh man, you've got to tell us about." Young Frankenstein laughed. "Maybe later. We're here." They all look out the windows of the plane. The house is small, modern and the mailbox has the name "Garrick". "You sure this is the right house?" asks Blue Beetle. "Yeah I thought the name was Allen?" Rose said. "Jay Garrick is Bart's Guardian." Tim said. "Lived here since he came here from the future." He added. Elizabeth landed the plane on the empty driveway. "Jay must be out." Tim said to Elizabeth. "I think you're right." She said back to him. "Okay, everyone you need to change into civilian clothes." "Why?" Asked Ravager. "We don't want to draw to much attention to our self's." Argent said. "Whatever." Soon after, they exited the plane. "Okay, try to keep a low profile." Elizabeth said as Bethany got out of the plane. "Oh no. You stay in there." "What? Why?" "Your clothes are from the future, you'll draw to much attention." Elizabeth said. They walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. "How do need even know he's here?" Sapphire asked as she rang the doorbell again. "They don't." Rose said. "Shut up, Rose." Static said. "That's an order." "Whatever, Virgil." Frankenstein laughs. "Virgil?" "Shut up, Sheldon." Everyone laughed. They heard the door unlock. "Bart? Is that you?" Tim says as the door opens. An old woman stands in the doorway. "Hi, Joan." The woman looks at the driveway and sees the plane. She sighs "Come in Elizabeth." They all crowd in. Joan pours each a glass of water. "So, Elizabeth I hadn't seen you in two years." "I haven't had the time, Joan. Umm… Where's Bart?" "Ohh…Subtle, Pom-pom." Rose said mockingly. "No some trouble in town you can probably caught him before he gets caught by Grodd." She said pushing them out of door. After Joan shuts the door behind them. "Well she was nice." Rose said walking to the plane. "I don't like her." Elizabeth said to Sapphire. "Rose is an acquired taste." She said. They all get into the plane and head to town. "Well this was a waste of time." Rose said. They finally make it to town after a long drunken rant from Rose. They come to the middle of town, they are wearing their costumes. They go separate ways, Ravager, Black Arrow and Robin head to the Flash museum, and Static, Canary, Sapphire, Young Frankenstein, and Blue Beetle go find Bart, but Argent stays in the plane tracking each member. First, we fallow Elizabeth's group to find Bart…**

**They make there way to the middle of town. There is no sign of Bart or Gorilla Grodd. "Where are they?" Sapphire asks looking at the top of buildings. "I don't know." Elizabeth looks at the ground. She puts her hand on the street and hears the entire city, from babies crying to tone deaf men singing Katy Perry in their cars, but no Bart. "I can't hear them." she said. Than she hears an ape. "Run!" she says moving out of the way, than a huge gorilla lands in the middle of the group holding Bart in his hands. "Let go of him you stupid Ape!" Elizabeth yells at Grodd. "Ahh…Well if it isn't Kid Canary. How's your mother?" The ape says putting Bart down. "Better than you will!" Elizabeth jumps into the air and uses her electrical powers to shock Grodd. He falls to the ground. Blue Beetle, Young Frankenstein, and Sapphire help Bart to his feet while Elizabeth and Virgil check out Grodd. "He went down to easily." Virgil said. "That's because he's a robot." They turn around and Bart is standing right behind them. "Bart, are you alright?" Elizabeth asks giving him a hug. "I'm fine, Beth." Blue Beetle coughs to get his girlfriend's attention. "Not that I want to break up this little reunion, but we have got to get the museum." "Why?" Bart asked. "I'll explain on the way." They head back to the plane Blue Beetle pulls Elizabeth to the side. "You really used to date that guy?" "Yeah. So?" "So? I don't want to compete for you." He take off his helmet. "Jamie, That won't happen." She kisses him. "I only have eyes for you." They walk into the plane. "Argent, to the museum." Argent nods her head. Now we go to the museum where Ravager, Robin and Black Arrow.**

**The three members walk up to a large building they slowly made their way the stairs of the museum. Inside the museum was painted red and yellow like Bart's costume. Ravager pulled out her sword. "That's not necessary, Rose." Tim said putting his hand on her shoulder. She puts the sword away. "Fine." she said scornfully. They walk into a small room where a large treadmill sits on a platform the Titans walk up to it. "Is this it?" Rose asked. "It's a pile of crap." Tim walks up to it and pushes a button. "Call the others, and tell them we found it." He prepares the treadmill for time travel. "Okay they're on there way." Rose said putting her com-link in her pocket "They'll be here in a few minutes." "Okay, Arrow help me with this power outlet." the outlet was small and there was no power. "How do you know about that power!" Bethany yelled at him. "Well since you're a clone of Canary I just assumed." He whispered to her so Ravager couldn't hear. "Stop…assuming things about me!" "Hey you two stop yelling at each other, so we can get this over with." Rose said standing in front of the treadmill. The other Titans come up. "Listen I have a plan, some of us need to stay here and some need to go." "I'll stay here." Argent said and she looks at Sapphire and Young Frankenstein. "So will they." Elizabeth looks at Sapphire and Young Frankenstein. "You guys want to stay here?" "Yeah, I've been to the future before and I didn't like it." Sapphire Said "Yeah if, Sapp isn't going then I'm not." Young Frankenstein. Said walking to the treadmill control panel. "Besides someone has to operate the treadmill." "Okay, me, Ravager, Blue Beetle, Static, Kid Flash, and Red Robin are going and Argent, Sapphire and Young Frankenstein are staying. We'll need to travel at 400 miles per hour." The Titans look at Elizabeth. "Frankenstein, set the year for 3011." Frankenstein takes his orders and quickly types them in to the panel. Bart stepped on the treadmill and began to run. He slowly sped up to 400 miles per hour The treadmill whorled and lit up. The ground quaked and the floor cracked. "Okay if we're going to the future we'd get going." Blue Beetle said jumping on the treadmill the other Titans stepped on the treadmill. "Okay, Frankenstein press the red button." Young Frankenstein pushed the button and the treadmill disappeared. The next thing they knew they where in the future. It was dark and bleak. "Whoa the last time I was here it was bright…and Colorful." Elizabeth said turning to Tim. "What happen here?" "The legion fought them off as much as we could, but as you can see, we lost." Black Arrow said leading them down the into the city. They stop at the first manhole Black Arrow opens it. "Brainic, Timber Wolf and Lighting Lad are in hiding, under the city." She jump in to the sewer. "A sewer hideout how cliché." Rose said jumping into the sewer. "She's got a point Canary." Tim said. Elizabeth turns to Tim "How could you say that, Tim." She said to him ready to go in to the sewer. "Don't pay any attention, Elizabeth. He isn't worth your time." Jamie say grabbing his girlfriend's hand and helped into the sewer. "What the hell, man. I thought we were over this fight for her." "She doesn't feel the same for as she did back the middle school. So back off." He goes in to the sewer. This is the part where I tell you that everything is all right were all the Titans survive this mission. Well I could but I would be lying if I say that all the Titans come back alive. **

**Under the city Black Arrow leads them all in to the legion headquarters. Like all sewers it smelled. The Titans got to a large alcove compared to Titans Tower the Base was low-tech. "You'd think the legion would have better gear." Rose said kicking over a barrel and sitting on it. "Get off of that you don't know where it's been." Elizabeth said looking around. She walked to a wall and put her hand on it. "Whoa…fascinating!" "What is it?" Tim asked "I don't know." Elizabeth and Tim shared a fascination for many things. They shared a moment unlike any other they've ever had before they quickly shook it off. Jamie noticed this but shook it off as well. Jamie got jealous easily and Elizabeth knew this and she didn't like that side of Jamie. She walked over to Ravager and Static. "That was close, Canary." Rose said to her. "What was?" she said pretending not to care about the remark. "You know. You and Red Robin." "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." "Sure. And I'm a fairy Princess." "Are you mocking me?" "Yeah." She gets up "Maybe I am." Elizabeth remembers the last time she lost her temper at the tower when Terra was on the team, but Gar wasn't here to hold her back. She unleashed hell on Rose. Tim and Jamie stop fighting with each other long enough to stop Elizabeth from doing anything stupid. "Let go of me!" "No Abbi." "Abbi?" Tim asked. "It's what he calls me." she walked away. "Stop!" Bethany yells. "I still need your help." She looks down. "Growing up in Cadmus all the clones heard stories about the Great Teen Titans and this is how you act towards each other?" The Titans clamed down and worked together to figure out how to help the Legion. Elizabeth was still in love with Tim but there was something holding back from pursuing those feelings. She looked over at him he was so serious, so smart, so gone…the next thing she knew everyone had gotten up and went their separate ways. Elizabeth and Tim go to the side. "Elizabeth I need to talk to you." "Tim what is it?" "I've thinking about…" "I know I've thinking the same." Tim leans in for a kiss but Elizabeth stops him. "But we can't think that way, Tim." "Why not we both feel the same." he lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear him. "Tim you have to realize." "Elizabeth why won't you give me a change? Why did you give up on me?" he saw that she was getting mad. "I gave up on you when you gave up on us!" she stormed off. "Come on Jamie." Later Jamie and Elizabeth Walk out of the sewer. "So what are we doing?" Elizabeth asked "Weren't you listening?" she shook her head. "We try to lead whatever's making the legionnaires go mad." "Right." they stand there for what seems like hours then everything happens so fast…to Elizabeth it was Bart all over again…**


End file.
